Bearings containing seals, which are used, for example, in automotive and light truck U-joints/propshafts, steering shafts, or cardon joint applications, are known.
Known static seals intended for use in a small cross-section may contain, for example, an axial sealing, which is intended to prevent debris and/or liquid ingress. However, in known seals the ability of an axial lip to seal and prevent debris and/or liquid ingress depends on proper interference with a cup flange of a bearing. Improper interference can result in altered geometry or improper/no sealing or sealing around parts of a circumference.
One example of a seal is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,584. The seal taught by this patent is a press-fit seal that has an over-molded portion that extends over a circumferential surface.
Another example of a seal is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,356. The seal taught by this patent is a universal joint seal which does not have additional sealing for a press-fit interference.
A further example of a seal is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,615. The seal taught by this patent has an additional radial protrusion for sealing with a press-fit bore.